Fire with Fire
by Senju Yume
Summary: Ela enfim se apaixonara, porém o amor dessa vez não seria tão facil!


**Disclaimer: **Zero no Tsukaima não pertence a mim, nem os personagens citados, mas me sinto como uma mãe coruja cuidando de seu filhotinho.

**Shipper: **Kirche e Colbert-sensei.

**Spoiler: **Se não assistiram Zero no Tsukaima Princess no Rondo e não querem nenhum tipo de spoiler parem aqui!

**Avisos:** Contém cenas ligeiramente picantes de sexo, não é uma NC, mas se não gosta deste tipo de leitura, não leia!

Desfrutem!

* * *

Fire with Fire.

Aquele enorme navio flutuante pousado sobre o gramado em frente à Academia de Magia de Tristain era nada mais nada menos do que exagerado. Oastland. Todo aquele tamanho e poder de fogo, não era apenas para a proteção contra Shieffild, Reinado de Gallia ou qualquer outro oponente que pudesse surgir, era a maior prova de como uma mulher podia ser extremamente fútil e apegada aos seus bens materiais.

E lá estava ela parada no convés vazio, com os olhos fechados e a cabeleira ruiva tremulando com o vento noturno. A Chama Sutil, como ela mesma se auto proclamava, usuária do fogo. Kirche Augusta Frederica Anhalt Von Zerbst.

Inúmeras nuvens cobriam as luas no céu, e a penumbra cobriu-lhe. Atrás de si ouviu alguns cliques e de sobressalto sacou a varinha apontando para a origem do barulho. Jamais permitiria que um invasor tirasse dela aquele brinquedo, porque levariam ele também.

As nuvens se afastaram e a luz de ambas as luas caíram-se sobre a figura de Colbert-sensei. Ela sorriu, guardando sua varinha.

- Jean...

- Miss Zerbst. – ele disse com um meio sorriso. – Está tarde, não deveria estar dormindo?

Ela fechou novamente os olhos recostando no balaústre, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos, levou a mão direita até a testa e a tocou de leve.

- Muitos pensamentos... Não me deixam dormir.

- Aqui nãoé seguro para a senhorita

- Quantas vezes mais têm que lhe dizer?

A face de Colbert adquiriu um ar de dúvida.

- Kirche! – ela disse. – É somente Kirche!

E ela se aproximava, serpenteando o corpo, movendo-se lentamente, abrindo margem para a fuga, porém ele continuava ali, preso pelos olhos dela. Castanhos incendiários, tocando fogo na alma de quem os fitassem. Era errado, era tão errado, mas irremediável os olhar.

Se houvesse alguma comparação, ele diria que ela era uma sucubus, Demônios em forma de belas mulheres que encantavam os homens e os matavam, muitos diziam que de prazer, outros que após o ato sexual. Ao menos ela tinha a descrição que ouvira ainda pequeno; os mesmos olhos hipnóticos, a mesma fala macia e o corpo...

Colbert sacudiu a cabeça, não poderia pensar em Miss Zerbst daquela maneira vulgar. Ela era sua aluna.

Seu pescoço já havia sido tomado por ela, as mãos finas brincando com sua nuca, o rosto semi-escondido pelos cabelos percorrendo seu peito e logo uma língua extremamente quente marcava com saliva o seu queixo.

Então era por isso que ela era a tão cobiçada _chama sutil_, era quase impossível fugir daquelas mãos.

- Miss...

- Não. – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, prendendo o lóbulo entre os dentes. – É Kirche Darling... Repete comigo... K-i-r-c-h-e.

O pomo de adão subiu e desceu com a saliva grossa que se acumulara em sua garganta. Durante meses vinha ouvindo essa mesma ladainha, _é Kirche, é Kirche. _Ela não cansava de lhe dizer, mas ele tinha uma própria ladainha para subjugar a dela. _Uma aluna, aluna._ Que a cada dia tornava-se menos eficaz.

Mas a sua língua o traíra naquele momento, os beijos quentes em sua jugular, a respiração irregular roçando a sua pele, os dedos hábeis percorrendo suas costas.

- Kirche. – e fora de uma forma tão particular, em um pequeno sussurro.

Sussurro este que seguira uma prece, para qualquer deus que atendesse que ela não tivesse ouvido seu nome chamado de forma tão luxuriosa. Reunindo toda a sua força de vontade ele a segurou pelos ombros, e forçou a encará-lo.

Jean Colbert teve dúvidas de que se no mundo existia ser mais magnífico do que a Miss Zerbst. Sua pele tão pecaminosa, as maças do rosto coradas, olhos caídos e lábios vermelhos sedentos de beijos.

E não havia outro elemento para ela. Havia de ser fogo, forçou-se novamente a sanidade.

- Miss Zerbst, sou seu professor!

- Jean Colbert-sensei.

- Isso, seu professor, isso é irracional!

Ela piscou um par de vezes, e seus olhos se abriram mais, respirou entre os dentes e deixou suas mãos percorrem pelo peito de seu sensei.

- Não importa!

- Importa Miss Zerbst, importa porque é errado! E pelo que eu saiba há um noivo lhe esperando na Germânia.

- É tão errado quando pronunciar o meu nome, não é Jean? Eu ouço quando me chama... _Kirche,_ você diz, de uma forma tão sedutora. Não há noivo, eu não sou mulher de deixar que escolham por mim, eu faço as minhas escolhas, escolhi você!

Ficaram encarando-se, azuis dele nos castanhos dela, as mãos movendo-se lentamente para acariciar os ombros femininos.

E fora tão repentino, que seus olhos se arregalaram, os lábios dela cobriram os seus e antes que assimilasse aquilo como um beijo, foram removidos.

- Não vou desistir, mas, por hoje... Boa Noite Darling. – piscando ela saiu.

Os cabelos vermelhos chamavam a atenção na noite, ele a vigiava enquanto se afastava do navio, tão logo, não podia mais ser vista.

Estava perdido entre contradições, tão alheio ao que ocorria a sua volta que quase explodira o rapaz que tocara em seu ombro.

- Colbert-sensei?

- Ah, Saito-kun. – relaxou. – aproveitando a folga que Miss Valière lhe deu?

- Louise me expulsou do quarto. – ele deu de ombros.

- Ela não muda!

- Não mesmo. E o senhor, sozinho por quê? – Saito olhou para os lados. – Onde está a Kirche?

Colbert olhou para o outro lado a fim de disfarçar a sua face rubra. Ouviu então o Gandalfr rir.

- O senhor tem sorte sensei, pois veja só eu e o Guiche.

Colbert olhou para Saito, sem realmente entender nem uma só palavra do que ele dizia, continuou apenas ouvindo.

- Veja Louise, ela não assume o que sente e é só eu olhar para outra mulher que _'pof'_ ela me enche de cascudos. E o Guiche, a Monmon é sua namorada, mas sempre que ele olha para o lado um pouquinho, _'pof'_ ele também apanha.

- E o que eu faço no meio disso tudo Saito-kun?

- Bem, o senhor tem a Kirche... – ele deu de ombros.

- Saito-kun, o que lhe faz pensar que Miss Zerbst e eu... Bem, o que o faz pensar nisso?

Saito apontou para os próprios lábios, Colbert franziu o cenho e repentinamente levou os dedos aos seus próprios, tocando onde Kirche lhe havia beijado. Ao voltar a olhar os dedos, notou a coloração vermelha, típica dos lábios da garota.

- Tudo bem sensei, não há problema nenhum, não ela sendo a Kirche.

- Não entendo o que diz Saito-kun.

- Sensei, eu conheci a Kirche, vi o quanto ela era indecisa, namoradeira... Nunca se apegava a ninguém de fato, nenhum amigo além de Tabitha. E agora... Ela está feliz.

- Feliz? Ela está feliz agora?

- Sim sensei, o amor deixa as pessoas felizes. – disse se afastando, balançando um braço, despedindo-se do sensei.

**oOo**

A manhã chegara rápido demais, passar a noite acordado pensando em tudo o que lhe fora dito não havia sido uma boa idéia. E periodicamente sua mente vagava até a mulher de vasta cabeleira rubra. Ocupado em arrumar uma dás hélices que havia sofrido avarias durante o ultimo combate, Colbert pensava menos em Kirche.

Ouvia ao longe o som dos alunos divertindo-se, os risos, aquilo era tão distante dele, ela estava muito distante dele. Secou o suor que percorria a sua testa, estava muito quente, e o esforço físico consumia mais de si. Uma mão tocou seu ombro e ao se virar, sorriu.

Kirche estava parada ali, com um copo em sua mão, aparentemente estava gelado.

- Trouxe isso para você.

- Obrigado... – tomou o chá gelado e tornou a entregá-la o copo.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra ela virou-se para sair e pela primeira vez, foi ele quem a segurou, sua mão pesada prendendo-a pelo pulso fino.

- Já vai? – ele se repreendeu no momento em que um sorriso se formou no rosto dela.

- Pensei que não quisesse a minha companhia. – Ela nem esperara a resposta, sentou-se no balaústre cruzando as pernas. – Não vou demorar.

- Por mim, pode ficar! – ele disse ao retornar o que fazia.

Concentrar-se se tornara difícil desde que a Von Zerbst começara a investir nele, sempre sua mente o traia pensando nela, nos lábios dela se mexendo lentamente quando falava, na cor de sua íris brilhante toda vez que lhe sorria, na tonalidade pecaminosa que era aquela pele. E ela ai tão perto, perturbava mais do que realmente parecia. E o que achava estranho era que mais ninguém além dele próprio achava aquilo errado. Jean Colbert ficou apenas pensando, evitando olhar para onde havia sentado aquela tentação de corpo delgado.

- Miss Zerbst eu, bem eu queria lhe dizer... – quando seus olhos pousaram onde ela deveria estar apenas o vazio.

Ele respirou pesadamente e apoiou a cabeça na mão, pela primeira vez desde que ela o salvara de um enterro prematuro que ela se afastara dele sem nenhum tipo de contato, aquilo sinceramente o feriu. Podia até não assumir publicamente, mas a atenção dela lhe era valiosa. Balançou a cabeça, retomando a concentração. Durante o vôo noturno ele lhe falaria.

**oOo**

Montmorency avistou Kirche sob a sombra de uma árvore, sentada sobre a capa com o vasto cabelo preso em uma mão enquanto balançava a outra perto do decote acentuado. Do outro lado, atrás de uma sebe, os cavaleiros de Udine não aprendiam nunca, estavam deitados ao chão, espiando a morena. Nem pestanejou, um jato d'água fluía da ponta de sua varinha e varria Reynald, Ghimli e Maricorn. Sorte de Guiche não estar ali, ele não sofreria menos do que sua ira.

- Obrigada Montmorency. – disse Kirche com o aproximar da loira.

- O que está acontecendo Kirche? – A olhou de cima, corando com o quanto o decote acentuado da morena mostrava.

- Com o que?

- Com você oras!

Kirche sorriu, soltou os cabelos que lhe cobriram os ombros graciosamente, e afastou-se um pouco mais abrindo espaço para a loira se sentar.

- Nada em especial. – dissimulou.

- Ok Kirche, e o Guiche é o cara mais confiável de Tristain. – Encararam-se. – Está mesmo apaixonada?

- Como nunca antes.

- Colbert-sensei?

- Me diz você... Por acaso escolheu o Guiche? Aposto que se tivesse tido a oportunidade de escolher teria sido um homem mais confiável! – Kirche sorriu. – Jean é um homem magnífico!

Montmorency afirmou tímida, recolhendo os joelhos em um abraço, apoiando a testa sobre eles, curtindo do silêncio que seguia sempre a uma declaração verossímil.

Passados muito minutos onde apenas as respirações eram ouvidas, Monmon ergueu a cabeça e encontrou Kirche olhando para o horizonte.

- Há quanto tempo Kirche?

- Desde que ele salvou todos nós daquele ataque... Fiquei tão feliz que ele não houvesse morrido que o queria somente para mim.

- Então levou ele para a Germânia.

Kirche deu de ombros mostrando os dentes brancos em um sorriso maldoso. As duas continuaram a conversar sobre os sentimentos da ruiva, esquecendo-se do tempo e do calor.

**oOo**

Colbert percorria o gramado bem aparado da academia, prestando atenção em todos os lados, viu então a garota Montmorency surgir sonolenta. A loira coçava um de seus olhos e carregava uma capa contra o peito.

- Miss Montmorency!

- Hã? – ela encarou quem lhe chamava. – Colbert-sensei?

- Tudo bem com a senhorita? Parece-me meio sonolenta.

- Ah... É que eu estava com Kirche e então adormeci, acordei e ela tinha saído. – Estendeu a capa. – Deixou isso para trás.

Colbert franziu o cenho, aquilo acabaria tornando-se mais uma das peculiaridades da Von Zerbst. Montmorency depositou a capa sobre os braços do sensei e saiu bocejando para o seu dormitório.

- Entregue a ela, e a diga que siga o caminho que ela escolher.

Colbert segurou durante algum tempo a capa de Kirche, parado no mesmo lugar que Montmorency o havia deixado, apertou a capa contra o peito, negando com a cabeça. Não poderia ir até o dormitório da garota, seria completamente impróprio.

Voltava para o navio, carregando a capa como se fosse algo extremamente frágil. O vôo teria de esperar até o outro dia.

- Acho que isso pertence a mim!

Colbert virou-se, encontrando Kirche parada ao lado do portão, olhando para Oastland. Ele estendeu a capa para ela, mas ela não se moveu para pegá-la.

- Está pronto?

- Sim, estava procurando a senhorita. – ele disse ao ver Kirche se aproximar.

Ela tomou os cabelos em mãos e mostrou as costas para ele, a nuca com finos fios vermelhos esperando que a capa lhe fosse posta. E o fez, aproximou-se, colocando-lhe a capa sobre os ombros, circundando-os com seus braços para prender com a abotoadura de ouro, unindo ambas as pontas.

- Obrigada. Você dizia?

- Oh sim, estava a procurando para um teste. Tiveres sido a minha companhia durante todos os outros, e trouxestes sorte em todos eles.

Kirche havia tomado a dianteira, seguindo para o navio, seus passos sendo absorvidos pela grama fofa.

- Miss Montmorency pediu que lhe dissesse para seguir o caminho que escolheres.

- Esta noite... – disse sem parar de andar. - ...De uma vez por todas.

Da ponte de comando, Colbert comandava todas as funções de Oastland e lentamente levantaram vôo, percorrendo pelo vasto véu noturno, as nuvens a acariciar as asas longas.

Na proa encontrava-se ela, os cabelos ao vento, a capa a tremeluzir. Estava tão distante dele, como nunca estivera antes, ele sentira pelo modo frio que o tratara durante todo aquele dia, tão diferente do calor humano que ela sempre exalava.

- Miss Zerbst. - ele falou pelo sistema de comunicação.

Da cabine, notou ela mover-se minimamente, indicando que prestava atenção no que ele tinha a dizer, respirou fundo e tornou a falar pelo cone dourado.

- Faremos um pouso...

Moveu a alavanca e o navio começou a descer lentamente para o chão, estavam próximos a divisa de Tristain com a Germânia. Oastland era realmente uma maravilha construída pelo dinheiro e ciência. O pouso leve, mais se assemelhava ao de um pássaro pequeno. Ela continuava lá, parada na proa.

- Fez um ótimo trabalho como sempre _sensei._

Um balde de água fria fora jogado sobre Colbert. Estava acostumado a ouvir a doce voz dela cantar o seu nome, e somente para si, assumia o quanto gostava de ouvir o seu nome sair daqueles lábios vermelhos.

- Sabe sensei, entendo porque gosta tanto desde navio, deve sentir-se orgulhoso de tê-lo construído.

- Não o teria feito sem a sua ajuda.

Colbert se aproximou, implorando com o olhar que ela novamente o chamasse de Jean.

- Hmm. O senhor é muitíssimo inteligente sensei... E eu? – ela disse tocando o peito. – Somente dinheiro.

Kirche deu as costas para o mago, olhando a Germânia ao longe, com suas luzinhas a piscar nas casas das pessoas. Seu lar.

"_Pra que dissimular_

_Se ela me segue aonde quer que eu vá_

_Melhor encarar_

_E aprender com ela caminhar_

_Não vou mais negar"._

Colbert a abraçou pela cintura, seus dedos sentindo a textura aveludada de sua pele, afundando seu rosto no cabelo macio, sentindo o cheiro doce que vinha dela.

- Não diga isso... _Você_ é mais do que julga ser, é uma ótima amiga, é corajosa, bela... Belíssima... – Colbert puxou o cabelo dela, prendendo-o à orelha. – e muitíssimo inteligente _Kirche._

Com toda a gentileza que seu título de nobre mandava, ele a virou lentamente, capturando os lábios vermelhos com os seus próprios, beijando-a com toda a necessidade de seu ser.

- Jean...

Kirche Von Zerbst era sublime, os lábios quentes lhe beijavam com paixão, sua língua cercava a dele, enroscando, enamorando. Aquilo só poderia mesmo ser proibido. A Chama Sutil era deliciosamente proibida.

Os dedos dela ágeis puxaram o zíper do sobretudo azul dele, retirando-o. E tão ágeis foram os dele ao desprender o prendedor dourado, soltando a capa dela.

Em poucos minutos as roupas não mais eram importantes, Colbert contornava cada uma das inúmeras curvas dela com suas mãos, sentindo a pele firme e quente sob a sua. Os lábios dela percorrendo sua carne eram como brasas, marcando a fogo. Jamais achou que seu próprio elemento lhe trairia, porém Kirche era fogo com fogo.

O palco daquele amor, fora Oastland, como ela mesma havia dito, _"O fruto do nosso amor!"_ Os espectadores, foram as luas no céu, que ao tocar-lhe a pele morena nua com seus feixes perolados deixavam-na ainda mais sexy.

Deitado na madeira lisa sentia o corpo quente dela sobre o seu, cansado do amor que fizeram, duas vezes. Os cabelos vermelhos dela esparramados pelo convés. A respiração leve. Ele se mexeu, tentando confortá-la mais.

- Eu não terminei aqui Jean... – disse de modo muito lascivo percorrendo um dedo pela virilha dele.

Ele riu, havia jogado mais fogo na fogueira, Kirche montava sobre ele, os cabelos ao vento, os olhos grudados nos dele, os castanhos incendiários.

Aquela visão era digna de uma moldura, os seios balançando cadencialmente, os gemidos sensuais. Novamente eram um, e seriam muitas vezes mais naquela noite, e nas outras noites que viessem a seguir. Ela era mesmo Germânica, uma selvagem na cama.

Era proibido, era delicioso, ardente, único... Era mesmo amor. E o fariam porque sentiam o mesmo um pelo outro, sentia sua alma mesclando-se na dela. A ligação fora feita quando ela o salvara do calvário e seria celebrada daquela mesma forma diariamente. Somente para ouvir a doce voz dela, embevecida pelo desejo, sussurrar o quanto lhe amava, enquanto era lavada pelo gozo.

- Eu amo você... Jean.

Amava ela, amaria ela e viveria somente com este proposito. Era fogo, e fogo com fogo se ascendia. E de seus lábios saíram, em um sussurro rouco tomado pelo prazer, o que ela tanto queria ouvir.

- Eu a amo... _Kirche._

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Nunca tinha lido uma fic deste casal porque eu estou com preguiça de ler em inglês (Isso se tiver mesmo uma em inglês). Resolvi escrever então, mesmo achando que terá poucos acessos e reviews, mas eu acho que a Kirche tem muito a oferecer para Colbert-sensei, e, por favor, não pensem em besteiras! Achei perfeita a cena dos dois na Ponte de comando do Oastland. Isso me inspirou a escrever esta fic. Kirche perante aos meus olhos é a mais sexy de todo a anime. Desculpem-me fãs da louca da Siesta, da Henrrieta sacana ou da Tifa santinha. Mulher tem que ser mulher e não deve conseguir as coisas a custa dos sentimentos dos outros! Para aqueles que vieram ler por terem realmente se interessado pela história ou que como eu acharam o casal super fofo, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado!

Gostando ou não, estou realizada, mais uma vez eu tenho do que me orgulhar de ter escrito outro casal que ninguém mais escreveria!

Reviews?

**Ps.: **Eu amo a Kirche! *u* (acho que já conseguiram perceber isso!)


End file.
